Reunion
by AoiAoiSky
Summary: Taken by Orichimaru at the age of 4, Kyuseishu was turned into a jinchuriki and escaped to Suna. What happens? And why is Gaara acting so strange? Sounds better than looks GaaraxocxKbuto
1. Jinchuriki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also do not own a section of the plot.

Prologue.

As I lay on the cold metal table, I can't help but think about him. I know he, we, were only four then, and he _did_ have the power to stop them, I can still somehow forgive him. Everyone called him a monster, a demon. But, I never thought he was like that. He was just a kid who had a bad father in high power, who did something mad. No body ever gave him a chance. I just didn't have the courage to. I wonder if he is still alive after these six years, and if the people of Sunagakare treat him any different.

A video camera shoved in my face interrupts my thoughts. "Say hi to your old village," the camera man says. I drastically and suddenly grab a hold of the camera and say,"Don't come looking for me! I'll escape soon en-. "The camera man slaps me across the face and grabs the camera, finishing my word. "Enough! Kabuto, start the operation." "Yes, Lord Orichimaru," the boy replies, and walks away. I grip the table hard. Orichimaru takes a few steps back, laughing as he records. Kabuto returns and is holding a long jar the size of his forearm, and the width of his head. The jar crackles with green chakra, just waiting for a host.

He sets the jar on a table by my head, and pulls out the orb. He holds it in both hands, palms down, above my right arm. I draw in a shudder breath and wait for the pain. "Sealing jutsu!" he shouts, setting his hands on my arm. Suddenly, I can feel the 7-tailed Kyubii"s chakra flowing through my 10 year old body. His soul, flow into my inner cell, the person's place of Keeping. Then, comes the pain. It starts in my stomach, where the soul rests, and flows in my body. It is likely I will not survive the process. I scream, as pain in my head increases drasticly. My skull starts to reform into a cat's head, ears reshaping and moving. I sit up and clutch my ears in pain. Orichimaru is laughing hysterically, and Kabuto does nothing. I scream again and close my eyes, as if that would block everything out, and curl into a ball.

Pain starts in my lower back, as something pokes its way out of my skin. I open my eyes, but I am distracted as my hair starts to fade into black. I grab my hair, and almost pull it out as the pain from my back grows. I turn around and see that my spine has grown and it hanging outside my body. It then starts to grow black fur. Then, he pain suddenly stops. I try to get up, and Kabuto rushes to my side, helping towards a mirror. Orichimaru follows. I at first believe that it isn't me, but with Kabuto by my side, and Orichimaru behind, I can tell.

Instead of my short, dark brown hair, I now have waist- length, pitch black hair the same color as the fur on my ears and tail. The light blue t-shirt I wear, with black cargo shorts are now cut to shreds. My slightly pudgy figure is perfect, slender, hour-glass figure, and large breasts (sorry didn't know how else to say it). My skin looks a little pale, and is flawless, except for the sealing mark on my inner elbow. My eyes are green, and unexpectantly human like. "Congratulations," Orichimaru says snickering. "You're a Jinchuriki now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I got writer's block and then my computer broke xP. So here you guises go! Hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Savior**

The sun is hot, hotter than I remember. It's been almost two years since I've escaped from Orichimaru, ten years since I've seen Suna. (**A.n. this is about a year since Naruto left, six months until Gaara becomes Kazekage) **I'm almost fifteen now, spending the last to years traveling the country, and keeping Mr. Snake off Suna's back. The Sand is slightly in view, and I stop to asses myself before meeting my friends and village for the first time in over a decade.

I wear a black tank top with a red leather half jacket that goes down to the middle of my ribs. The left sleeve goes to my elbow, while my right sleeve reaches my wrist, taking notice to my black fingerless gloves with metal plates on them. I wear a black plated skirt that is long enough to cover, but short enough to wear it doesn't touch my knees, just hiding my kunis. On my skirt are chains that start at the front, arch to the middle, and then hook in the back on either side. Fish net leggings reach past my knees, leaving few inches of space between them and my black original ninja style shoes. A long sword leans across my back, right shoulder to left knee, the tip of the handle reaching my head, and tip reaching the bend of my knee. Its width is about from the tip of your longest finger, to an inch or two off your wrist. The most anyone really sees of it is the handle and tip, because the rest is hidden by my sleek, pitch black, waist length, hair, that falls around my cat like ears and tail. I sport a few scratches and bruises here and there, but nothing permanent, except a scar that dances across my belly I got a few years back.

After deeming myself presentable, I start off, again, to my destination. As the village comes to view, I start to see the row of jonin ninja circling the village, with to Anbu on either side of the entrance. One of the jonin on the left shouts behind him then brings about a pair of binoculars. For fun, I decide to stop, and wave, making myself laugh. As I wave, a man and woman appear on either side of the ninja, but I'm to far away to see who they are. He hands the binoculars to the man on his right, and again I wave and continue walking. He turns and it looks like he says something to the girl, who nods and runs over. The closer we get, the more in view she becomes.

Her blond hair is pulled into four ponytails, but has bangs on either side of her face. She wears a long dress like thingy that goes to her ankles. She wears a red obi around her waist, and another that goes around her shoulders like a backpack. She wears black gloves that go to her mid thumb, black ninja sandals, and fishnet like mine, except the right one has been pulled down all the way. She wears a giant Chinese fan on her back like mine, but tilted the opposite way, and a sand village ninja head band around her forehead. Her stern expression and blue eyes whisper familiarity, but not loud enough…I jump back into reality and she looks at me expectantly. Maybe she said something? "Hm?" I ask. She rolls her eyes annoyed. "_I_ _said_ 'Who are you and what your business here is?'" "Oh! Right! My name is Kyūseishu Otamo, and I'm here returning to my village." A look of shock washes over her face. "K-Kyushu? I-is that you?" I haven't been called by old nickname since I left; my name is a mouth full. The whispers come to screams, as I finally recognized my best friend, the one who started it. "Temari?! Is that you!?" I ask. "Kyushu!" she screams and envelops me into a hug.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you! You've changed!" I say beaming as we walk to the village. "ME? You the one who's changed! I mean, I knew you….changed," she jesters to my kitty parts, "but…wow! I mean…wow!" I laugh at this. "I'm just glad to be back!" I shout, tilting my head back and raising my hands. Temari chuckles. "Yeah well I think Gaara will be most excited to see you, though he might not show it," she says, purposely bringing a shade of red across my face. "Hah! I knew you still liked-!"I clamp her mouth shut. "Not out loud aho*!" I hiss. She slowly nods her head. "Man why'd you do that? Meany..." I ask like a child, continuing walking. When I don't hear a response, vocal or footsteps, I turn back, and see she's just standing there, looking at her feet. I run back. "What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"It's just…we all thought you were dead," she says quietly. I step towards her, and grab her wrist. She looks up shocked, but doesn't pull away. I tug on her hand, and place it against my chest. "Look, I still have a beating heart, and I'm not cold to the touch am I?" She shakes her head. "Good! Just making sure!" I say letting her go. **A.n. Hah you guises thought they would like kiss or something didn't yous? :3 well noooo this is a GaaraxOc not TemarixOc) **She smiles. "Well let's go, Fukkatsu," she says with an evil grin, and we both run to the village.

***Aho~Dumbass**

***Fukkatsu~Something that Temari calls her now that means resurrection**

~aoiaoisky **Go like this page, it's a page for my account here:3**

**~Aleigh**


End file.
